Euridice la guerrera
by DeemeterD
Summary: Euridice solo es una elfa de sangre camarera, hasta que la visita de un joven orco le cambia la vida por completo


El sonrojo de sus mejillas subía de tono y convertía su rostro en un faro; y es que esa era ya la 5° ocasión que el gallardo guerrero comía en la pequeña posada del señor ZHU, la joven elfa sanguínea se ponía nerviosa en su presencia por alguna razón, y es que aquel guerrero, tan joven y valiente era ya toda una leyenda en Azeroth, los rumores sobre sus hazañas en las expediciones a terrallende y su ayuda en la derrota de Illidan eran ya parte de su fama, también su reciente llegada a Rasganorte había generado altas expectativas respecto a la derrota de la plaga; "Blake El Luchador", era como le llamaban, lo más probable es que ese no fuera su nombre orco original.

Eurídice la joven elfa, se acercó para tomar su orden, el sonrojo cubría su rostro y largas orejas y su mano no dejaba de temblar mientras anotaba la orden en su pequeña libreta, no se atrevió a levantar la vista pero cuando se retiraba lo miro de reojo y su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando creyó que este le dirigía una sonrisa.

Chuletas de cerdo con salsa de arándano, pastel de chocolate y te de mentamiel, fue la orden, Blake la devoro rápidamente de una forma sorprendentemente educada para ser un orco, cuando termino se retiró dejando una cuantiosa propina y una nota en la servilleta: "gracias por la porción extra de pastel". Eurídice no pudo evitar sonreír y guardo discretamente la servilleta en el bolsillo de su delantal, « lo noto» pensaba mientras lavaba los platos antes de ir a casa, termino de sus deberes y se despidió del matrimonio ZHU, y su hija (Elaine), a quien consideraba su mejor amiga, y es que esta familia de humanos le ofrecieron empleo y un lugar donde quedarse cuando Eurídice llego a la ciudad. En aquel entonces ella pensaba convertirse en una poderosa maga que protegiera Azeroth y a sus seres queridos, para ello decidió viajar a Dalaran en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad; desgraciadamente sus talentos mágicos no eran tan buenos, por lo que sin dinero o un futuro en las artes arcanas se quedó vagando durante algunos días por la ciudad hasta que el matrimonio ZHU le ofreció donde quedarse, 2 años habían pasado desde entonces.

El día comenzó temprano, alrededor de las 5:30 con una visita a los mercaderes de carne y verduras, el especial del día seria salmón, Elaine y su madre (Rose) preparaban los platillos y el señor Zhu acomodaba las mesas, Eurídice mientras tanto se apresuraba en tener el pan caliente y el té endulzado para la hora del desayuno, eran casi las 6 am cuando la campanilla de la puerta del establecimiento sonó, el primer cliente ingresaba en la posada, una joven gnoma que parecía recién llegada a juzgar por su ropa demasiado ligera para el frio de Rasganorte, Eurídice tuvo problemas para entender su orden, pues si bien conocía la lengua común de los humanos la lengua de los gnomos le resultaba muy difícil de comprender, después de un par de platillos errados la pequeña gnoma se conformó con una taza de chocolate caliente y un pastelillo de fresa, poco a poco los clientes continuaban llegando y rumbo a las 11:30 el lugar estaba lleno, los panecillos, el té y la cerveza inundaban las mesas, entonces la campanilla sonó de nuevo y Blake entro a la posada, los ojos de Eurídice casi se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que venía acompañado de una atractiva humana que portaba los colores de la cruzada argenta, su reluciente toga y el báculo que portaba delataban su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa de la luz.

Blake y la joven discutían animadamente en lengua común, entre tanto barullo Eurídice no alcanzaba a distinguir sobre que era la conversación pero si escuchaba las risas de ambos, Elaine pareció darse cuenta de la reacción de su amiga y tomo la orden en su lugar, por primera vez desde que comía en la posada Blake ordeno una cerveza, estuvieron alrededor de 1 hora comiendo antes de retirarse, esta vez sin dejar propina.

El resto del día la joven elfa estuvo decaída, «que tontería, ni siquiera lo conocía» se repetía una y otra vez « probablemente sea solo un fanfarrón» ….

Esa noche Eurídice lloro por primera vez en muchos años.

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel incidente tras los cuales ni el orco ni la humana se aparecieron en la posada, Elaine tras mucho insistirle a Eurídice consiguió una confesión de esta:

-así que era eso lo que te tenía tan triste- le decía mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros

\- mi pequeña Eurídice, no te pongas así, probablemente aquella humana era solo una amiga, y en caso de que no lo fuera él se lo pierde!- decía Elaine tratando de consolarla.

Eran casi las 10 pm y el señor ZHU levantaba las últimas mesas antes de cerrar el establecimiento cuando un joven enano paladín entro.

-lo siento viajero, la cena se ha terminado hace un rato, pero si gusta podemos ofrecerle un tarro de cerveza y una cama caliente- dijo el señor ZHU con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

El paladín parecía muy serio y le susurro algo antes de retirarse tan pronto como entro, Elaine y la señora Zhu lo miraban expectantes.

-¿Qué ocurre papa?- pregunto Elaine

\- amm, hija, cariño el joven acaba de avisarme que… (Su voz se quebró) que tu hermano, nuestro David, fue… la plaga lo mato…- el señor ZHU cayo de rodillas y sus lágrimas inundaron su rostro, la señora ZHU por su parte comenzó a gemir lastimosamente mientras abrazaba a Elaine quien sollozaba tan fuerte que su pecho parecía a punto de estallar

Eurídice no se sentía ajena a su dolor, si bien solo había conocido al joven David en una ocasión su carácter alegre y amabilidad lo hacían difícil de olvidar, además la familia ZHU la había tratado como si fuera de la familia por lo que su dolor era también el de ella.

Aquella noche fue terrible, el dolor inundo la posada Eurídice se sentía impotente, en su mente solo podía ver a Elaine su mejor amiga que se había convertido en una hermana y aquel matrimonio que tan bien la habían tratado, completamente destrozados, cerca de las 5 am el señor ZHU decidió que tenía que volver a las tierras de los bosques de Elwin donde se encargaría de darle un funeral digno a su hijo, Rose y Elaine irían con él, Eurídice entonces se quedaría a atender la posada, era lo único que podía hacer por ellos, después de todo las tierras de Elwin estaban prohibidas para cualquier elfo sanguíneo, la posada no se abrió ese día y por la noche la familia ZHU partió…

Los listones negros colgaron de las puertas del establecimiento por los siguientes tres días, algunos clientes frecuentes mostraban su solidaridad y mandaban oraciones por el joven David, Eurídice sin embargo estaba completamente atareada, el trabajo en la posada era demasiado para ella sola y durante esos días apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en David o en Blake.

Esta terrible carga de trabajo comenzó a pasar factura a partir del 5 día cuando accidentalmente derramo cerveza en un archimago o el 6 cuando olvido cobrar la cuenta de casi media posada.

Era un domingo por la mañana cuando una fortuita visita llego, era el joven Blake, a decir verdad había asistido a cenar desde hace 4 días, pero Eurídice tan inmersa en su trabajo apenas lo había notado, aquella mañana de domingo sin embargo no había nadie en la posada, probablemente la sopa salada del hace un par de días o la cerveza que derramo en el archimago influyeron en eso.

Eurídice estaba tras la barra cortando unas cuantas manzanas para hacer un puré, así que solo escucho la puerta _en un momento le atiendo- grito y se dio la vuelta para tomar la orden cuando su largo y castaño cabello fue alcanzado por las flamas de la parrilla, este ardió inmediatamente, Eurídice comenzó a gritar mientras pedía ayuda, el calor era mucho y comenzaba a lastimarle de verdad, intento apagarlo con sus brazos y solo consiguió incendiar la manga de su toga, de pronto un chorro de agua refrescante apago el fuego, Blake la había auxiliado, la pobre elfa empapada y con una quemadura en el brazo se incorporó para agradecerle, chorreaba de agua y lucia muy mal mientras que el guerrero llevaba una reluciente armadura nueva, el sonrojo volvió a aparecer en las mejillas de la joven.

-estas bien?- pregunto el

\- si… estoy bien gracias- respondió ella mientras trataba de desviar la mirada, estaba avergonzada de que la primera vez que decidiera hablarle fuera en tales condiciones.

-deberías descansar, este trabajo es demasiado para ti sola, ve te lastimaste bastante la mano- dijo el dulcemente, entonces le tomo el brazo en que se había quemado y le unto una especie de pomada con olor a menta, la vendo y le coloco su capa para cubrirla del frio, después de eso se retiró dedicándole una amplia sonrisa…

Esa noche Eurídice trato de arreglar su cabello, cortarlo fue la única solución, se quedó dormida acurrucada en la capa de Blake pensando en lo ocurrido…


End file.
